fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Toad
| sampleimage = | skill = 8 | stamina = 6 | attacks = 1 | weaponused = Small Bite (but see below) | habitat = Desert, Hills, Wilderness | numberencountered = 1-3 | type = Amphibian | reaction = Unfriendly | intelligence = Low }} Origins and Distribution The one mention in canon of the carnivorous amphibian known as the Rock Toad comes from an individual found near the Castle of the Monarch of the Sands, in the Twin Sun Desert of central Khul. - 148, 193 It is probable though that these creatures can be found not only throughout the Twin Sun Desert, but also the Scythera Desert, the foothills of both the Copper Mountains and the Mountains of the Giants, and possibly even the Deadlands bordering the Ashen River. Rock Toads are related to both the Giant Toad and the Spit Toad. Given their similarity in attack strategies, and the fact that both lack a poisonous tongue gland however, their closest relative is probably the giant Pool Crawler of north-eastern Khul. Description Other than being described as both hungry, - 148 and foul, - 193 there is no adequate description or illustration of the Rock Toad. It can surmised though that it is extremely similar to the Giant Toad in appearance, being around a metre to a metre and a half high when crouching on all fours. Its skin is probably even wartier than that of the Giant Toad and a mottled yellow, brown and grey in colour, to help it blend in to the stoney wastelands it calls home. The Rock Toad also has clawed forelimbs, a large mouth lined with tiny sharp teeth, and a long, sticky tongue. Unlike the Giant Toad however, the Rock Toad is not capable of leaping up to ten metres on powerful hind legs,Out of the Pit - p.114/?? but rather moves in a series of short hops. Special Abilities Every time the Rock Toad wins an Attack Round, roll one die. On a roll of 1-3, it does normal "Small Bite" - p.156 damage from a combination of glancing blows from its toothy maw and clawed forepaws. On a roll of 4-6 though, its victim is dragged into the Rock Toad's mouth by the creature's snaking tongue and bitten for 4 stamina points of damage. Further Notes *The Rock Toad is almost certainly based on a identically-named creature from the Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set module MSOLO1 Blizzard Pass. This is because many other monsters in The Dervish Stone adventure are taken from similar sources, such as the Bugbear, Gnoll, Kobold, and Thoul, which are all from the Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set, and the Blue Dragon, Bronze Golem, and Fire Giant, which are all from the Dungeons & Dragons Expert Set. Incidentally, the Rock Toad from Blizzard Pass was later included in the Dungeons & Dragons Set 3: Companion Rules. *In addition, given that many scenes and locations in The Dervish Stone adventure are influenced by Star Wars, Return of the Jedi, and Raiders of the Lost Ark, the Rock Toad is likely based on the Worrt, which was seen briefly in Return of the Jedi, outside Jabba's Palace. See Also *Giant Toad *Pool Crawler *Spit Toad References Category:Amphibians